Yo te voy a esperar
by kagome smile
Summary: él se fue y ella regresó, el dolor la consume cada día, pero no sabe que alguien la ve cada noche. ¿que pasa cuando se encuentran nuevamente? ¿podrán ser felies? songfic de la cancion MI vestido azul de floricienta.


hola!! este es mi segundo one-shot, pero mi primer songfic. espero les guste!!

los personajes no me pertenecen ojo!!

--

**Yo te voy a esperar**

**Y yo te voy a esperar…**

**Y no me voy a pintar…**

Despierta, ya amaneció.

Abres tus ojos lentamente y miras a todos lados. Él no esta ahí. Te sientas en la cama y miras hacia la ventana…está cerrada. Él no vino anoche. Te sobas los ojos delicadamente, has estado llorando…como todas las noches. Pasas tus manos por tus mejillas, aun están húmedas. Secas unas cuantas lágrimas con tus dedos y te acercas al espejo. Tus ojos grandes y negros se ven opacos por tantas lágrimas derramadas. También están hinchados, con unas sombras que los siguen a todos lados, sea de día o de noche. Diriges tu mirada a tus mejillas, están rojas. Sí…son esos sueños con él; sueñas que él viene por ti, siempre lo haces. Pero luego despiertas y te ves a ti misma en el espejo y no hayas nada. Él no vendrá.

**Yo sé que te gusto mucho**

**Cuando me ves natural…**

Agarras el cepillo y lo pasas por tus largos cabellos. No te los has cortado en meses. Él te dijo que le gustaba largo y tú te lo dejaste crecer. No pensaste que así le recordabas más a _ella_. Te acomodas el cerquillo y te das unas palmaditas en las mejillas, para despertarte. Estas se vuelven más rojas aun. No le das importancia, total, a los chicos les gusta una chica colorida…menos a él. A él le gustaban las chicas blancas, pálidas y sin vida, como_ ella._ Pero seguramente cuando estaba viva tenía color, eso te dio esperanza.

Caminas hacia tu armario y sacas tu vestido celeste con blanco, tus zapatos crema con un poco de taco y tu saco blanco y botones crema. Te desvistes y luego miras tu abdomen. Tienes una cicatriz, producto de la última batalla que tuviste. Te pones el vestido y tus zapatos. Tus pies también tienen cicatrices, producto de los ácidos.

Te acercas de nuevo a tu espejo y te arreglas nuevamente el cabello. No te pintas, ningún maquillaje roza tu nívea piel, nunca te gustó usar tanta cosa en tu rostro. Sonríes falsamente y buscas tus llaves.

**Y llegaré tan puntual,  
no quiero perder más tiempo…**

Ya es tarde y aún no encuentras tus llaves. Cuando finalmente la encuentras tus ojos divisan un pequeño cuadro. Una foto de todos, cuando estaban juntos. Tratas de controlar tus lágrimas mientras recorres con tu mirada cada rostro en ella, no faltaba nadie, todos estaban ahí como si supieran lo que iba a pasar. Lentamente tus ojos se posan en esa mirada dorada que tanto extrañas. Las lágrimas salen de tus ojos y todo tu esfuerzo se va a la basura. Esa mirada arrogante…nadie la compara, nadie la imita, nadie la luce tanto como él. Nadie irradia tanta luz con ella, nadie la puede mostrar tan tierna como ella y tú no la aprovechaste…pensaste que nunca pasaría lo que pasó. Dejas la foto en su sitio y agarras tus llaves. Sales del cuarto y bajas las escaleras, tomas tu mochila y te vas de la casa, sin despedirte de nadie.

**Cada segundo que tardas  
es un beso que te resto…**

Llegas a la universidad y saludas a tus amigos. Todos están felices, menos tú. Te sigues acordando de él. Te acercas a un chico y le das un beso en la mejilla. Él te devuelve el saludo pero en la boca…es tu novio, Hoyo. Sí, finalmente aquel chico tímido de secundaria te pidió para estar, y tu aceptaste, no te quedaba de otra, tenías que olvidarlo de alguna forma y esta era la mejor…eso pensabas, eso piensas. Intentas mostrarle una sonrisa y luego él te abraza. No puedes corresponderle, no sientes lo mismo. Las clases comienzan y te olvidas de él. Por partes. No te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza completamente. Imaginas que esta en el edificio del frente vigilándote como solía hacerlo. Pero la verdad es otra. Él no va a volver a tu época, tampoco te va a pedir que vuelvas…ya no. La realidad es otra y nada del pasado puede volver a suceder. Sacudes tu cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de ti e intentas concentrarte en la materia, es lo más productivo que puedes hacer.

**Y me pondré el vestido azul  
ese que te gusta más…**

Sales de la universidad y te juntas con tus amigas en la puerta. Ellas hacen planes para el fin de semana, tú no. Rechazas todas las invitaciones. Aún piensas que él puede venir el sábado o el domingo, o tú puedes regresar; pero ambas cosas no pasarán y tú lo sabes…pero aun así lo esperarás, te niegas a moverte del pozo, quizás él no te encuentre.

Te despides de ellas y te diriges a casa, pero luego cambias tu rumbo por uno más melancólico: el parque. Quieres sentarte en la banca pero te das cuanta que esta ocupada, hay un par de enamorados en ella. Decepcionada, te sientas en el césped y miras el ocaso. Te recuerda a él, a sus ojos como el sol. Te recuerda tu primer beso con él, pasó ahí mismo, en ese parque. Te tocas los labios que ahora son besados por otro, mientras que recuerdas una y otra vez el día de tu partida… Era un día tranquilo y silencioso, nadie decía nada. Todos estaban reunidos frente al pozo, menos él. No iba a venir, él ya se había marchado. Tus amigos te miraron con tristeza y te lanzaste al pozo, desde ese día no regresas.

**Dejaré mi pelo suelto  
para que baile en el viento…**

Llegaste a casa, no hay nadie en ella. Dejas tus cosas en la sala y subes a tu habitación. La ventana esta abierta. Te acercas corriendo a ella y miras a todos lados, buscándolo. No hay nadie. Suspiras con lágrimas en los ojos y cierras la ventana. Él no vino hoy tampoco. Te sientas en la cama y te quitas los zapatos, vas a dormir. Miras el techo y suspiras su nombre.

_Inuyasha…_

Te levantas y caminas hacia tu escritorio. No puedes dormir, tienes tareas. Bajas las escaleras y recoges tu mochila. Ya en tu cuarto te pones a hacer lo ejercicios que te dejaron. Son difíciles, no debiste escoger literatura como profesión, es muy complicada. Pero a ti te gustan los retos y los desafíos, te dio igual. Abres tu cajón y sacas un lápiz nuevo. Posas tus ojos en un sobre viejo y empolvado, lo sacas y lo abres. Empiezas a toser desesperadamente, olvidaste tu alergia al polvo. Tomas una buena bocanada de aire y empiezas a leer lo que contiene. Son tus viejas cartas de despedida, las que escribías cada vez que te molestabas con él y decidías marcharte. Ninguna la entregaste, nunca te marchaste enserio, menos esta vez. En el fondo del sobre encuentras unas fotos, de esas que te tomas en cabinas especiales. Estas con él. Ambos sonríen, son fotos preciosas. Sientes un dolor en el pecho y más lágrimas surcan tus ojos. Lloras amargamente, lloras como si fuera lo único que hicieras bien en la vida.

**Y en nuestra esquina de siempre  
el aire se ha perfumado…**

Un olor extraño llega a tu nariz y dejas de llorar. Te acercas a la ventana, está abierta. ¿Podrá ser? ¿Es que acaso…? Miras hacia fuera pero no hay nada. Sonríes falsamente y te olvidas del asunto. Es imposible, él no puede volver, él ya no esta vivo. Se fue con _ella_, se fue al infierno con _ella_, como se lo prometió. Pero ese olor tan familiar…era **su** olor. Te estas volviendo loca, tantos estudios te están afectando. Dejas tus tareas a medio terminar y sales de tu casa, vas al templo. Te detienes en el árbol sagrado y lo tocas, aun sientes que estas con él. Tu cabello azabache se mueve con la gracia del viento, tu vestido se empieza a mojar y tus medias también. Te olvidaste los zapatos, y ahora está nevando. Bueno, al menos no olvidaste tu abrigo. Tienes que volver a casa pero o te quieres ir, no todavía. Te diriges al templo y te sientas en los escalones. Observas el pozo como si fuera una obra de arte, en cierta forma…lo es para ti. Te acercas a él y lo tocas, puedes sentir como una fuerza recorre tu cuerpo y luego retiras tu mano antes de que pase. No lo quieres abrir, tienes miedo. Miedo a que tus poderes regresen y te lleven a _ese_ lugar, el que tienes prohibido. Medio mareada te retiras a tu cuarto. Te sientas en el escritorio queriendo terminar tu tarea, pero el cansancio te vence de nuevo y te quedas dormida.

**Porque en todas las ventanas  
el amor se esta asomando…**

No necesitaste abrir la ventana esta vez, ella la dejó abierta. Entraste silenciosamente en su cuarto y la viste dormida en el escritorio de nuevo. La sujetas con delicadeza y la recuestas en su cama. Su ropa esta húmeda, pero sus medias están mojadas. Lentamente se las quitas y las escurres. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo esa niña? ¿Nadó con las medias puestas? Te diriges a su armario y sacas un par nuevo, se los colocas y te la quedas mirando. Sigue igual de hermosa, como la recuerdas. Acaricias su rostro delicadamente y aspiras su aroma… ¡como lo extrañas! Posas tus ojos en sus labios, sus labios rosados y carnosos; extrañas probarlos, sentirlos.

Quizás…

Te acercas a su boca y el color rojo sube a tus mejillas. ¿Pero que te pasa hoy? ¿Tienes miedo a un beso? Dudas, tienes miedo. Rápidamente retiras tu rostro y no haces nada. Te la quedas viendo y le susurras cuanto la quieres y extrañas. Ella sonríe como si te escuchara, te extrañas. ¿Te habrá escuchado? Desechas esa idea de tu mente y te preparas para irte. Pero algo te detiene. Te enfocas en el escritorio y divisar unas cuantas imágenes. Es lo que ella llama "fotos" sonríes al recordar el momento y, sin que ella se de cuenta, te robas la última de la fila. Te apoyas en la ventana cuando escuchas tu nombre salir de los labios de ella. Empiezas a sudar y te quedas quieto. ¿Te esta llamando? ¿Te ha descubierto?

_Inuyasha…ven _

Te volteas temiendo lo peor, y cuando la ves suspiras aliviado. Sigue dormida. Esta soñando contigo. Te armas de valor y te acercas a ella nuevamente, esta vez decidido. Acaricias su mejilla lentamente y juntas tus labios a los de ella. Un beso corto, un beso lento, pero finalmente un beso. Para tu sorpresa ella te responde. Abres tus ojos, pero lo suyos están cerrados, sigue dormida, te besa en sueños. Retiras tus labios y te marchas co una sonrisa en tu rostro. Miras la casa una vez más y prometes volver mañana, como todas las noches.

**Pero no vino nunca, no llego  
y mi vestido azul se me arrugo…**

Te despiertas agitadamente. Ya es de día. Tuviste un sueño extraño y ahora estas sudando. Te llevas los dedos a tus labios, aun recuerdas el sueño. Un sueño extraño, particular, pero tan real… soñaste con él, de nuevo, pero esta vez parecí estar contigo, a tu lado. Que tonta…no es posible. Recuerdas el beso, un beso en la comisura, un beso de él. Toda tu cara esta roja de vergüenza. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te pones monga en pensar en un casto beso en la boca! Si cada vez que te ves con Hoyo él te da un beso en la comisura. Pero él no te gusta, un beso de él es como posar tus labios en una pared; no hay emoción, no hay sentimiento, es un beso frío y por "obligación". Pero un beso de él, un pequeño y corto beso de Inuyasha, bastaría para subirte la adrenalina, hacerte volar en las nubes y despierta en ti la más desenfrenada pasión. Tu sueño con Inuyasha fue un tanto fuera de lo común. Esta vez te besó. ¡OH Kami! ¿Qué persona en sus 18 años seguía siendo tan vergonzosa, tímida y casta? Solo tú. No has tenido relaciones nunca, y no es que te sientas menos por no tenerlas, solo quieres tenerlas con él. Por eso lo esperas…aunque él no venga nunca.

**Y esta esquina, no es mi esquina  
y este amor, ya no es mi amor…**

Te paras y notas algo diferente en ti. Tus medias están secas y al pie de tu cama están las mojadas. Extrañada te acercas al escritorio y notas que alguien ha arrancado la última foto de la fila que tenías, la foto donde le dabas un beso en la mejilla a él. Estas molesta y triste, te duele. ¿Pero quien pudo haber echo eso? Sientes el frío del invierno entrar por tu ventana… ¿acaso fue él? ¿Sería posible? Tu sueño…quizás no fue un sueño del todo.

Te cambias y sales con rumbo a la universidad. Tu cabeza esta llena de él.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…_

No puedes parar de decir su nombre. Hoy estás diferente, te sientes diferente. Estas decidida a hacer las cosas bien, estas decidida a parar de sufrir, a pesar de que tu teoría sea imposible. Llegas al salón y ves a Hoyo. Te duele, te duele por él, pero tienes que dejarlo hacer su vida, por que contigo no va a poder…jamás. Te acercas a él y le pides un momento a solas. Tiemblas, estas nerviosa. Él te lleva al parque, el mismo parque… te tiembla la voz y finalmente se lo dices: no puedes seguir con él. Te mira triste y extrañado, no se lo esperaba. Te pregunta por qué y tu no sabes que contestar, no sabes el por qué. ¿Por qué? ¿Por _él_, por Inuyasha? No sabes si él aun esta vivo, no estas segura si aun te quiere… no estás segura si él te quiso alguna vez. Pero sabes que no te puedes mentir por más tiempo, y a él tampoco. No le das una respuesta concreta. No te atreves a mirarlo a los ojos, no puedes, te sientes la mala de la película.

**Pero no vino nunca, no llego  
y yo jamás sabre lo que paso…**

Llegas a casa y te encierras en tu cuarto. Te pones a llorar nuevamente. Es por tu culpa, todo siempre es tu culpa. Por tu culpa él te insultó y te dejó humillada. Nunca pensaste que sería así, jamás debiste aceptarlo. Lo peor fue cuando te preguntó el por qué. No sabias, no sabes. Estas atada a un sueño que solamente te marchita cada día más y te aleja de la felicidad. Estas atada a él. Nunca lo pudiste evitar. Siempre lo complaciste, siempre lo adoraste, siempre le decías que sí a todo, a pesar de que él nunca te iba a llegar a querer, siempre la querrá a ella. Pero tú decidiste quedarte con él. Y cuando terminaron de recolectar los fragmentos él se fue, te dejó. Tú no pudiste decirle que no, no pudiste decirle que no se fuera, no pudiste decirle que lo amabas con todo tu corazón y que te dolía verlo partir. Simplemente no pudiste. Él se fue, te dejo y sin más que hacer decidiste irte tú también. Ahora pagas caro el no poder haber sido valiente. Lloras sin cesar día y noche, lloras por costumbre. Tu boca ya no te sabe a nada. Tus ojos siempre están hinchados y tu ánimo tocó fondo. Después de eso no volviste a saber de él, nunca te atreviste a volver. Nunca supiste lo que en verdad pasó…

**Me fui llorando despacio  
me fui dejando el corazón…**

Pero todas las noches lo esperas. Dejas la ventana abierta para que él no tenga problemas al entrar. Te sientes estúpida, pero no lo puedes evitar. No elegiste quererlo. Como lo añoras…ahora sin él sientes que debiste aprovecharlo más. Sabías que llegaría el día, sabías que él se marcharía, pero te negaste a ti misma la verdad, la suprimiste de tu vida. Y cuando llegó te tomó por sorpresa…no te lo esperaste. No hiciste nada por evitarlo, no te esforzaste por tenerlo a tu lado. Dejaste que hiciera contigo lo que le dio la gana, y ahora te maldices. Maldices haberle dado todo tu corazón y tu amor, sin recibir nada a cambio, sin exigir nada a cambio.

Te acercas al escritorio y tomas la foto en tus manos. La abrazas, sientes que estas con ellos. Te recuestas en tu cama e intentas dormir con la fotografía en tus brazos. Las lágrimas de dolor salen de tus ojos nuevamente. No puedes vivir así, definitivamente no puedes. Necesitas verlo, sentirlo, besarlo. Pero todo eso es imposible, la esperanza de que vuelva se esfumó hace mucho…

**Y me quite mi vestido,  
que tanto te gustaba…**

Te pones el pijama y te recuestas aun con la foto entre tus brazos. Te sientes vacía, no tienes nada más que eso. Una foto y recuerdos…recuerdos borrosos de un pasado que desearías olvidar, pero no puedes. Enfocas su imagen antes de dormir. Te levantas súbitamente y te acercas a la ventana, olvidaste abrirla, no quieres que él la abra, tiene que saber que lo esperas. Una vez hecho esto te acuestas e intentas dormir.

Entras despacio, ella esta recostada en su cama. Esta vez se durmió con la foto en sus manos. Intentas quitársela, pero ella la tiene bien sujetada. ¡Rayos! ¿Tan fuerte se ha vuelto esa niña? Finalmente se la arrebatas y la pones en su sitio. Te pones nervioso, una extraña sensación recorre tu espinal dorsal. Volteas y la ves sentada en su cama…observándote. No te dice nada, esta pasmada. Pestañea unas cuantas veces y estira su mano, queriendo tocarte. ¿Pensará que eres una ilusión? Seguramente. Sus ojos en lagrimados no se despegan de los tuyos. No te mueves, no sabes que hacer…

Esta parado frente a ti. Pestañeas varias veces para cerciorarte que no es una alucinación. Estiras tu mano para tocarlo. Él no se mueve. Sonríes como tonta y te paras a su lado, seguramente es una alucinación. Pasas por su costado y tomas la foto de la mesa.

_Inuyasha…como te extraño. ¿Por qué te fuiste? _

_Kagome…_

Escuchas como te llama. Y volteas súbitamente. ¿Está ahí de verdad? Te acercas a él y tocas su rostro. ¡OH Kami si esta! Te sonrojas como tomate y retiras tu mano rápidamente. Balbuceas su nombre varias veces. No puedes completar ninguna oración.

_I-inu-Inuyasha. ¿Cómo…? Pero tu... te fuiste…y ¿Kikyo?_

No le respondes. Ella te ha visto y tocado y… ¡aun sigues impresionado! La tocas tú también y sientes como el calor de sus mejillas te traspasa. Te sientes en confianza nuevamente, tus fuerzas regresan.

_Kagome…yo…_- te acercas y la abrazas fuertemente.

Te tiemblan las rodillas y correspondes el abrazo. No te importa nada, no quieres ninguna explicación, solo quieres estar con él…así.

_Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanto he ansiado que te despiertes en la noche…_

_¿Has venido…en la noche? ¿Desde cuando?_

_Kagome…cometí un error, no debí dejarte nunca. Pero cuando volví ya no estabas…_

_Inuyasha…pero ahora estás aquí, podemos…_

_No…Kagome, no puedo, no podemos. _

Abriste tus ojos y las lágrimas salen de tus ojos descontroladamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no pueden estar juntos? Acaso…es el destino que los quiere separar…

_Aun...no puedo._

_¿Aun?_

_Yo no debía volver por que me fui con…con…ella. Pero decidí volver, por ti, por que te amo, por que te amo más que ha nada en el mundo. Pero para eso debía pagar con algo, y ese algo me impide estar contigo. _

_Que…_

_Aun…sigo muerto. Y seguiré muerto un tiempo más, hasta que Él me diga que puedo volver contigo. _

Entendiste perfectamente. Con razón no sientes su calor, en partes. Le sonríes y no dejas que termine de hablar. Pasas una mano por su mejilla y paras en sus labios. Te mira con los ojos dorados y brillantes. También él lo quiere. Se acerca ti y te planta u dulce y delicado beso. ¡OH cuanto extrañabas eso! Le respondes con dulzura y sientes un calor abrazador recorrer tu cuerpo entero. Él se separa de ti súbitamente y te mira con preocupación. Miras hacia la ventana y vez que esta a punto de salir el sol. Ahora entiendes. Le das un último beso y te separas de él. Tu mirada y la suya se hacen una promesa de silencio y se sonríen. Él se para en la ventana y te mira. Volverá en la noche, como siempre…

Lo ves salir y desaparecer por el pozo. Te apoyas en la ventana y sonríes para ti misma. No te importa nada, él volverá, lo sabes y tú…lo estarás esperando, no importa cuanto se tarde… lo esperarás.

**Pero no vino nunca, no llego…**

FIN

espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios... solo click en GO!!


End file.
